sea colors
by MirageDream
Summary: Collection of oneshots; She dances in the rain —OldRival!Shipping
1. growing seasons

**disclaimer:** not mine. i only wish  
**dedication:** to joyy, the crazy bestfriend who (forced)inspired me to write again. we're the craziest.  
**note: **i like writing AU, its pretty.

**title:** growing seasons  
**description:** The seasons change but their love is only growing —OldRival!Shipping

—

.

.

.

.

_**summer**_

"What are you doing?"

Green's head blocks the sunlight completely, casting his shadow across Blue's person. He's holding a cooler in one hand and the other is holding a towel over his shoulder. Blue frowns and sits upright, letting her hands grip the edges of the wood-planks of the dock.

"Waiting for everyone," Blue replies with the half-smile she always does when she's with him. "Where are they?"

Green sets the cooler down next to Blue's food baskets and leaves his towel nearby before sitting, cross-legged, at the corner of the pier, leaning against the corner-pole and watching Blue.

"Why are you here so early?" he asks instead.

Blue pouts, puffing up her cheeks and lower lip slightly stuck out. She flicks her bangs out of her eyes and her cheeks deflate with a puff. "Hey, Green," she sings, mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Green lets out a simple "Hm?" before he gets pulled into cold water.

Perfect.

Because only _Blue _would pull him into water while being fully-clothed. Green paddles himself to the surface and takes a deep gulp of air before glaring at Blue.

"What the hell what that for!" he yells at her, which sends Blue into a fit of giggles.

Green is frustrated at this point, watching Blue giggle and him trying to not sink, both of their heads bobbing up and down to the barely-there current.

"Y-your face...!" Blue manages to bite out before going into all out guffaws.

"You little..." Green takes a deep breath, _control_. He then swims the short distance to Blue and dunks her head underneath the water surface.

It's satisfying, and Green smiles and—

—his foot gets yanked under. Green curses in his head and grabs the girl who just broke the surface, pulling her under with him.

They wrestle under the water like that for a few moments — thrashing, kicking, hitting, hair-tugging — before they both let go and swim back to the surface.

Gulps of air later and Blue is laughing again. They're both soaked to the bone and Blue is laughing as if she had no worry for the world.

Green smiles and chuckles a bit, catching himself when he thinks, _She's beautiful when she laughs_.

He vehemently denies it in his head as he drags the still-giggling Blue back to the dock, where Red and Gold are making cat calls to them and Green is trying his hardest not to blush.

_Nothing_ could be worse than Red and Gold making fun of him, Silver smiling that knowing smile and Ruby smirking as if he could read every thought Green had.

Until, of course, Blue drapes herself on Green's back and simply _stopped moving_. That sends Red and Gold into another round of whoops and whistles and Silver's smile turning into a frown.

Green felt the girl smirking mischievously on his back and _oh how he wanted to dunk her back in the water_. He groans. No one was going to let him live this down, apparently.

—

_**autumn**_

"What're you doing?"

Blue is crouched, hands on her knees, looking down at Green. Green is lying on the pier, legs dangling from the edge and arms pillowing his head, eyes closed. The lack of brightness makes Green lazily open an eye to meet Blue's sparkling-mischief blue eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he replies, a smile on his lips.

Blue pouts in her usual way – cheeks puffed and lower lip slightly stuck out – then turns to lay down, legs dangling over the edge of the wooden planks and head resting on Green's stomach.

"You never answer my questions, Green," she says, looking up. Blue stretches her hands to the sky and looks as if she's trying to catch the clouds.

"What are you doing, Blue?" Green asks, watching her head rise and fall to the beat of his breathing.

"Asking for snow this year," Blue replies with a smile. "Do you think we'll have snow?"

"You're not answering, Blue." Green is frustrated again. "Why are you laying on my stomach?" he reiterates.

"I think we'll have snow this year," Blue says in a mystified way, ignoring Green's questions. "We'll have lots and _lots_ of snow. What do you think, Green?" Her arms are resting on her stomach now, and she turns to face Green with an innocent smile.

Green resists the urge to pull Blue closer and sighs. "Maybe, Blue, maybe."

—

**_winter_**

"What'cha doin' today?"

Green is sitting on the couch in the boarding house living room, reading. Blue is standing in front of him, clad in a thick green sweater (Green thinks its really _his_ thick green sweater, but makes no mention of it; was she digging in his closet again?) and dark blue snow boots.

"What are you up to this time?" Green asks, sighing.

Blue pouts – why did she always pout like that? – and crosses her arms. "That wasn't an answer, Green! I asked what you're doing today."

"And I asked you what scheme you're up to again," Green replies, continuing his reading.

"Everyone's out sledding already," Blue fumes. "You _have_ to go!"

Green recalls earlier in the morning, when Red and Gold had almost successfully shoved him out the door. _Almost_. "I already told them no."

"But _Green_," Blue whines. "I can't leave without you, and I really, _really_ want to go!" She's hopping from foot to foot and stamping like a little child throwing a tantrum.

But Green won't budge.

And this ticks Blue off even more. She grabs the book from his hands and flings it in a random direction, pleased at the 'thump' of the book landing. Her hand is clamped around Green's wrist and she's squeezing tight.

"You. _Have._ To. _Go_," Blue hisses, her face so close to Green's that their noses are brushing against each others'.

"_Fine,_" Green replies hotly. Blue had already taken his book from him and she was _very _intent on making him leave. Might as well please the darn girl.

Blue's eyes shine and she plants a kiss on Green's cheek before happily skipping away, dancing and humming around the room like Yellow did when she was excited for something.

Sometimes Green thinks Yellow was rubbing onto Blue a little _too _much. But Green just smiles, tugs on his snow boots and grabs his black jacket before Blue, impatient girl as she was, seizes him by the arm and flies out the door.

They break into a run through snow, dodging tree branches and Blue tumbling onto Green whenever she runs into a patch of deeper snow.

Blue is laughing as she runs and Green eventually takes the lead, dragging the crazy girl along with him because _all the things she does will make him crazy, one day_.

—

_**spring**_

"What are you up to?"

Green is fishing on the dock, a thin green fishing rod in his hands. His legs are dangling over the edge, pants rolled up and feet bare, skidding the water's surface.

Blue sits down next to him, the brim of her hat brushing his hair. She swings her legs back and forth, toes barely grazing the water and her fingers wrapped around the edge of the dock.

"Oh, nothing," Blue replies wistfully, looking upwards.

"Stop, Blue. You're scaring away the fish," Green says, putting a hand on her knee to stop the motion.

It doesn't work.

"Green, you aren't going to catch any fish," Blue says matter-of-factly, continuing to swing her legs. "Look at everyone else."

Green sighs and removes his hand. He stares across the lake to where Red and Gold are riding their jet skiis around, tailed by Silver's speedboat (somehow Ruby was controlling it) dragging around Crystal and Sapphire on water skiis, Sapphire whooping and Crystal yelling to go faster.

Blue's hand is resting on his thigh, her finger drawing circles around his knee.

"Blue, _what_ are you up to?" Green asks, taking her hand and putting it on her lap.

"Nothing," Blue sings, resting her hand once again on Green's thigh.

Green takes her hand and sets it back in her lap. Blue puts her hand back on Green's thigh. He takes her hand and puts it down on the dock. Blue puts her hand back. Green removes her hand. Blue rests her hand again on Green's thigh.

They continue this another few times before Green gives up. "_Stop, _Blue." He sets Blue's hand down on the dock and keeps his hands on top to keep her from moving them.

"Fine," Blue pouts. She stays still and watches her friends across the lake, yelling and whooping and splashing in the water. The quiet between her and Green is too much though, and Blue begins to fidget with her other hand.

Green notices and asks, "What are you doing here, Blue? Shouldn't you be over there?" He motions with his head towards their friends.

Blue shakes her head and looks at him, serious. "You looked lonely, Green," she says softly.

Green sighs but smiles. "Not anymore, Blue."

Blue turns her hand so that her palms are touching Green's. Their fingers entwine and they stay like that.

.

.

.

.

—

**note2:** i don't know. i just write. don't question me.  
**note3:** please review! they make me happy(:


	2. keep me in your memory

**disclaimer: **not mine. if I owned this, there would be more OldRival canonness.  
**dedication: **to joyy for putting up with my stubbornness and to michelle because she rants with me about writing.  
**note: **showers are like, the best places to get ideas from, seriously.

**title: **keep me in your memory  
**description:** She's dead and he can only blame himself —OldRival!Shipping

—

.

.

.

.

Green sees ghosts. He sees his father, a man he never knew but could imagine from the pictures his mother kept. He sees his grandmother, dead long before he was born and only existing in stories.

Then he sees her. He sees ghosts of her everywhere, haunting him. Occasionally he would hear her laugh, only to realize she was not there, disappeared, _gone_. Then he would drop to the ground, sobs racking his body and tears flowing freely.

He doesn't admit it, he tries not to, tries _desperately_. But eventually, he has to.

Blue is dead.

She's dead and he can only blame himself.

—

In his most delusional state, Green pretends that she is still here. That she's still breathing, but not with him. She's away on a trip, _just for a few days_. He clings to that hope, missing her more and more as the days pass. And when time is up, he is forced to face reality.

He sleeps on one side of the bed — his side, the one she'd designated — and refuses to touch the other side. It is — _was_ — solely for her, and it comforts him, sometimes, to have that area. It smells of her, faintly, just barely, and he tries to hold onto it. But it's fading.

Everywhere he looks, he is reminded of her.

She's standing in the kitchen, laughing as she throws flour at him. She's in the backyard, laying on the grass and watching the clouds fly by. She's in the living room, surrounded by their friends, jumping and skipping around. She's at the piano, tapping keys at random, pretending like she knows how to play but listens as he plays a lullaby for her. She's on the staircase, giggling with Yellow and Sapphire and Crystal about "girl things."

Eventually, he locks himself inside _their _room and won't come out.

—

Green sits on their bed, the door locked, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Red stands outside the door, hand raised up in a fist, ready to knock, before Ruby came into view in the hallway. He shakes his head once before disappearing down the other way, towards the living room. Red looks at his fist, considering his option, before leaning his head on the doorway.

"C'mon, come out," Red says, seemingly more to himself than to Green.

Silence.

Green was always full of silence, these days. It broke Red's heart with his best friend locking himself up, drifting further and further away from reality. Red knew Green blamed himself, knew it wasn't Green's fault. No one had expected the crash to happen.

One moment, Green and Blue were in Green's silver Corolla, Blue's window rolled all the way down and wind whipping at her hazelnut hair, and the next, Green was in the hospital with a slight concussion and Blue was in the morgue.

Breaking the news to Green was the hardest thing Red did in his life, and just before he could fully bring up his courage to say the word _dead, _Silver popped up and said it.

Along with the words, "It was your fault."

Of course, a brawl had ensued the moment Red realized what Silver had said. Gold and Ruby had to pull them apart, and even that didn't end it. The two have been on bad terms since then, just barely managing to keep from attacking each other in the same room.

Green wasn't the same since. Silver's words were the finishing blow, and Green broke. Shattered. Never to be put back together.

The constant silence is draining Red. He can't stand Green ignoring him, looking so lost, so hopeless, so _dead_. Red flinches at the sound of that word, the cold, cruel harshness of it.

He could barely imagine what Green was going through.

"Hey, Green, it's Yellow's turn to cook today," Red says, opting for something not related to _her._ "I heard she's making your favorite."

Silence once again.

Red realizes his mistake, mentioning Yellow. Yellow was _her_ closest friend, besides Silver, the younger brother. Yellow was the voice of reason, the innocence that convinced Green and _her _to be together. Yellow, making his favorite, something only _she_ would do.

Mentioning Yellow was wholly related to _her_.

Red grits his teeth and slams a fist on the door over his head. "Locking yourself in there won't change anything. She's gone. Blue's _gone_ and she won't come _back_!"

Red half-regrets what he says, but it can't be more true. Green's silence is draining the rest of the life from this damn place and Red couldn't do anything to help.

This time, however, Red gets a reaction. Green opens the door with a slam and Red almost falls onto him, but catches himself in time. Green's eyes are hollow — empty since _the incident _— but his lips are twisted in a wry smirk.

"Fine. I'm out," Green says.

—

Silver still gives him glares. He always has.

Silver never liked Green, never trusted him. He didn't like his sister being around the guy. Green was bad news. But seeing his sister's smiling face, hearing her laughter, Silver was happy.

(He was probably jealous of Green for giving her that joy that had been always reserved by him, not that he'd ever admit it. The jealous part, that is.)

He had almost given up, almost accepted Green. But _that incident_ came and all thoughts of acceptance went flying out the window. Blue was dead and Green was alive.

Silver resented Green. _Hated _that he had survived while his sister hadn't. _Raged_ because everyone else accepted Green back, gave him sympathy.

Silver thought Green's whole disappearing-into-and-locking-his-room was a whole act to bring attention to himself. Green didn't need sympathy, in Silver's eyes.

It irked Silver because he thought that Green had no love for his sister. He could remember nights when they were out on the porch together, looking at the stars. She always told him about her day, what she'd done and what Green had done, and how much she _loved_ him.

But why should Silver give sympathy to the man his sister loved, and who hadn't loved her back?

(But who was he kidding, Silver could see it plain as day. He could see the way Green's eyes lit up when he spotted Blue, the way he looked at her adoringly, the way they teased each other. Green loved Blue just as much as she loved him, maybe even more.

Silver was just jealous.)

Hate wouldn't bring Blue back, though. His sister, his closest friend and confidant, gone just like that. Passed away. Left the world. _Dead_.

Hate wouldn't bring her back, but it would give something for him to blame.

Silver sees Red with Green and he glares.

—

"So when's the funeral?" Green asks, as if it was as easy as asking what the weather was.

All movement at the table comes to a screeching halt. Crystal and Gold are staring with wide eyes. Red looks down at his half-empty plate. Silver bites the inside of his mouth, clenching and unclenching his hands under the table. Ruby and Sapphire look at each other, a look passing between them.

Yellow's spoon clatters to the floor and she's quick to apologize, "Sorry," before ducking under the table to snatch it up. She re-emerges and looks at Red intently, sending him a silent message.

"She _is _going to have a funeral, right?" Green asks again, looking around the table.

Red coughs and Yellow kicks him under the table. "Ow, what was—" Yellow motions her head towards Green, something both Red and Green catch on. "Oh, right. Yeah. The funeral." Red is fumbling for his words, and it's the hospital scene on replay.

"The funeral was a long time ago," Silver says accusingly, taking another bite of lasagna.

Green slams his hands on the table and shoots up, his chair scraping against the wood floor. "_When_?!" he screeches, fiery, frantic, grieved green eyes scanning the faces he knew so well, the faces of his friends. "Why the hell didn't you guys tell me?!"

He's frantic now, because everyone is hesitating to answer. Green is never frantic. He's supposed to be calm, collected. He wasn't supposed to sit around and do nothing. He was the one who planned things.

_He was the one who planned._

"Green, please, calm down," Yellow says, her voice catching. She feels the tears coming, but fights them back. "We thought you needed more rest."

"Rest?!_ It was her_ _funeral_!" Green roars.

Uncertainty is painted across everyone's faces, more so on Yellow's and Red's than anyone else's. Silver is indifferent, and watches Green's every move.

Green turns and storms out of the dining room and dinner resumes quietly, now with two empty seats.

—

Green always blamed himself for this. There were so many if-only's he could have, would have, should have considered.

If only Green didn't give in to Blue's wants so easily. If only Green had stalled just a little bit later. If only Green had taken a different road. If only Green had let Blue drive. If only they had decided to go somewhere closer. If only, if only if only.

It drives Green insane, thinking about all of the mistakes that led up to the present. He's in a corner and he can't do much more than cower like the pathetic idiot he is.

But he can't help it. He is only human. He loves her.

Love is a funny thing. It screwed Green over at first, when he'd first met Blue. He didn't fall in love with her at first sight; no, it was gradual, and painfully slow for all who witness except to them.

They'd watch the world go by in a quick snap-rush motion as they stayed two steps behind everyone else. But they never minded that. They poked fun at each other, teasing at silly things.

Blue made him experience things he would never have thought of doing. She led him on expeditions into the crystal clear beach they lived near. She was loud, spontaneous, witty, and excitable. She gave him unlimited happiness.

(She was like Red, but there was something different about her — something more.)

Her death broke his heart, and it keeps smashing at it, over and over again.

He wasn't even able to say _goodbye_ to her.

But it's his own fault.

—

Green visits her grave with a bouquet of mismatched flowers in varying shades of purple, white, pink, red, orange, and _blue_. He knew she didn't have a favorite flower; she loved them all.

Her grave is in an empty field, alone among the grass. She would have liked that, to be in a free and spacious place, away from the crowd. Green didn't know why she would want that, because she _thrived_ in crowds.

But he'd given up trying to understand her wants, her needs, her quirks. He learned to leave them be, to love them just as they were.

Her tombstone stands up out of the ground, the engraving still fresh and intact. Grass is already growing and Green wonders how long its been since she's been buried.

Green wants to say something, anything, but he chokes. He fights back tears that he doesn't want. He can't crack. Not now. Not in front of her.

So instead he lays the bouquet in front of her tomb stone, kneeling down. He stays quiet, letting the breeze blow through his hair and clothes, grass and flowers rustling.

His mind rushes through thoughts. He wants to say something. Anything. How he misses her. How he's sorry, how it should have been him instead. How he couldn't say goodbye. How much he _loves her_.

He realizes that he'd never said that, never told her how much she meant to him. He'd told her he loved her, but nothing more. He'd said those words almost carelessly, almost as a tease.

He realizes she probably never knew how much he loved her, and he breaks once again.

Green cries. He keels forward and the tears stream down his face, sobbing and shoulders shaking, fists clenching blades of grass. He wants to scream, but his sobbing won't allow him to do more than snivel and shake and _cry_.

He's angry and sad and_ alive_ all at once, and he doesn't know where to go or what to do now that she's gone. He's breaking and breaking over and over again but he can't stop, because he _loves her so much_.

Green cries and apologizes and tells her he loves her. He's a broken record, but he doesn't care. "I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

He wants to scream, over and over, in agony and pain and whatever else it was he felt because it_ just hurt_.

Green screams to the sky, cursing fate, cursing the gods.

Blue is dead, and he's still alive.

.

.

.

.

—

**note2: **this made me sad.  
**note3:** as always, please review!


	3. raindance

**disclaimer: **stop, please.  
**dedication: **to joyy; we freak each other out with feels. and to my lovely reviewers, because seriously, reviews make me happy, and therefore you guys make me happy.  
**note: **my muse died right in the middle and i couldn't revive it. stupid rain.

**title: **raindance  
**description:** She dances in the rain —OldRival!Shipping

—

.

.

.

.

Blue skips down the sidewalk, humming a cheery tune. It's sprinkling lightly, little drops landing on her bare shoulders, legs, and face. She's wearing a blue tank top, red skirt, and white sandals, clothing most definitely _not_ appropriate for rainy weather. But it wasn't her fault; it had been sunny earlier, and the weatherman had promised no rain.

(Stupid weathermen, Blue thought.)

But now she doesn't mind it as much. The change in weather refreshes her, and she welcomes the sprinkles. Half the time she couldn't even tell it was raining because she had no puddles.

Blue loved puddles. They were so fun to jump in, and — oh, _especially_ the big ones — they provided her with splashing water, and it was like a free not-really waterpark.

Blue giggles and hopes for more rain so large puddles can form and she can run around kicking up water to splash everyone. She imagines Green's face of annoyance, Silver's arm recoil to try and shield himself, Yellow's shrieks of laughter, Red's battle-cry, Sapphire and Gold declaring war, Ruby complaining about his soaked clothes and Crystal trying to stop everyone because they would get sick.

Blue makes her way through the entrance of the park and skips over to where she's supposed to meet her friends. She's surprised because no one is there, and the only sound is the _pitter patter_ of the rain and the slight breeze. She stands there for a moment, thinking of where they could have run off.

Then it hits her, and Blue knows where to go. She spins and hops and skips down the sidewalk, a bright smile on her lips. The rain starts falling harder and she reconsiders, turns on her heels, and races back to the park into the grass-green area.

—

"Man, it's _pouring_ out there," Red says, staring out the window, his breath fogging up the glass. The rain is a steady pit-pat on the roof, echoing throughout the apartment.

"I hope Blue's okay," Yellow adds before turning back to the cards in her hands. She looks at the card on top of the messy pile in the middle of the table and considers before taking two cards and placing them on top. "Double queens," she sings.

"Aw man!" Gold cries out, throwing his arms up in the air. "Pass!"

Ruby contemplates his next move and shakes his head. "Pass."

"Pass?!" Sapphire shrieks. She reaches at Ruby's cards, and he holds them out so that she doesn't get to them. "You— could've used— that card—"

"Where's Blue?" Green interrupts, coming into the living room, a towel around his neck and cellphone in his hands. "I tried calling her cellphone but she's not picking up."

Crystal looks up from her position on the couch directly behind Gold, her legs on either side of him and her hands pressing down on his shoulders. "For all I know," she starts, "Blue said she was coming later."

"Yeah, but when's _later_?"

"She was still asleep when I left," Silver states, placing down two Aces. "Double aces. Yellow."

Green groans and throws the towel over his chair. "What the hell!" he cries, sitting down and leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees to watch the round of Thirteen.

Red studies his best friend and then smirks. "If you're so worried about your _girlfriend_, then go get her," he says.

"What— She's not— I'm not— We're not—" Green sputters, blood rushing to his face in a blush. "She's _not_ my _girlfriend_ and it's raining and she might not have an umbrella and _that's_ why I'm worried!"

He doesn't realize he's rambling, but everyone else does. They give him the '_Suuure you aren't_' look and Green turned his face to try and hide his red face. Yellow is the first to break away, and places down the highest cards in her hand, a two of hearts and a two of diamonds.

"Double twos," she announces, bringing everyone back to the game with a start.

Gold's eyes bulge and he throws his hands up again. Silver shakes his head. Ruby stares at Yellow intently, trying to deduce if she's been cheating or not. He sighs and says, "Pass."

By now, Green is opening the front door, umbrella under his arm and wearing his black denim jacket. The last thing he hears before he leaves his apartment is Yellow as says triumphantly, "I win!" and Gold saying, "No way!" and Ruby giving a loud sigh.

He never questions the fact that almost the whole gang is sitting in his living room playing cards.

—

Blue is still skipping on the grass, soaked to the bone and shivering slightly. She's been at it for a good fifteen minutes and begins to think it was a bad idea running through the rain, but she doesn't care.

Dancing in the rain was _fun_.

Blue does another twirl, her hands outstretched to the sky, her cheeks hurting from just how much she was smiling. Her hair is sticking to her neck and she thinks her clothes are sticking to her body a little _too_ much. Her skirt doesn't swish around her thighs and her hair isn't fanning around her anymore and now she finds the rain to be un-fun.

(Yeah, that's right, _un-fun_. That was how boring it now was for Blue.)

So off she goes, skipping in the general direction of Green's apartment.

—

Green doesn't really know where to begin his search for Blue.

He could try going to her house, but she should've left by now. He could try looking in the neighborhood, but who would want to do _that_? So instead, he lets his feet carry him wherever and his mind goes off into a daze.

The rain is falling hard, and the soft _pitter patter_ is now a storming _patpatpatpat_, relentless and unavoidable. Even with an umbrella, Green feels droplets of rain landing on him and his shoes are soaked through even though he's been careful to avoid puddles.

He stops for a moment to take in his surroundings, which really isn't much. He's near the park, and then thinks again, _why the hell did he go here_? No one is out on the streets; the rain is keeping everyone inside warm, _dry_ houses.

Green is about to turn back and head home before he spots someone. A girl soaked, her tank top and skirt clinging to the curves of her body and (he can't really tell) dripping.

It's Blue, and the girl is racing right at him.

—

Blue almost tackles Green to the ground, but he manages to stay upright. Her arms go into his jacket and around his body as she nuzzles her face into his chest.

"Blue!" Green cries in surprise, his free arm instinctively snaking around her waist in an effort to keep both of them standing.

"You're so waaaarmm," Blue mumbles back, squeezing a little harder.

Green finally realizes that the girl is trembling and also the fact that she's _completely soaked_. He wants to pull her closer, but he really can't because she's already doing that for him (and almost breaking his ribs at that). She's also getting his clothes wet and he wishes he didn't grab his denim jacket.

(Not that he minded — she was hugging him through his shirt, not his jacket. And she was cute this way.

Wait, what was he thinking?)

"How long were you out here?" Green opts to ask, fighting back a blush.

Blue looks up at him and shrugs. "It was sprinkling when I left and then _bam_—" she lets go and makes a hand gesture, "—it's raining and I just _had_ to."

Green sighs. "You didn't bother to bring anything?" he asks. He notices that his hand is still around her waist, but doesn't do anything.

Blue shakes her head before wriggling out of his touch and back into the rain. It's lighter now, slowed down to a _pitpatpit_ and she smiles. "C'mon, Green, let's dance."

Green gives her an incredulous look. "Are you _insane_?" He knows the answer to that already, but it isn't like he could help it.

Blue giggles and reaches for his hand. "Oh come on Green, it'll be fun. How often do we get rain like this?"

Green stares at her soaked body and shakes his head. "No way, Blue. You're going home and changing into something. You're soaked."

"Oh _please_, Green. We still have time." Blue leans forward and gives him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"_No_, Blue." Green knows Blue can be stubborn, but he can be just as stubborn. "Like Crystal says, you're going to get sick. Get under here." He pulls her to him, underneath his umbrella. He slips his arm around her shoulders and steers her towards his apartment.

"_Green_! No no no no no no no!" Blue whines over and over again, prying out of Green's arms, only to have him grab her hand and hold on tight. "_Greeen_, let me go!" She tries wiggling her fingers out of his entwined grasp, tries pulling him the opposite direction, tries dragging him anywhere but a _dry place, because she's not done playing_.

"Pesky woman," Green mutters under his breath as they near the apartment complexes. He turns to Blue and says, "Blue, stop."

She's still trying to get away from him, and still stuck in the rain and not under the umbrella. She won't listen to anything he says or does. So instead, he leans down, pulls her toward him, and kisses her.

.

.

.

.

—  
**note2: **hummmm. probably not one of my best.**  
note3: **liked it? review please!


End file.
